


Bullies

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Growing up, Blair often found himself facing bullies





	Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt hostile

Bullies

by Bluewolf

Blair had always been able to talk himself out of trouble.

Moving around the way he had done when he was a child, moving from school to school every few months - when Naomi's wanderlust took them to where there _was_ a school - he had often found that moving into a new classroom meant that he had to find his place. Not that the schools tolerated bullying - but there was open bullying, easily caught and stopped by the teachers, and then there was bullying so subtle that the teachers didn't see it. Even a refusal to let the new boy join in playground activities was a form of bullying, making for a surprisingly hostile school environment.

It didn't help that Blair's academic achievement was high - school bullies often being among the less academic pupils. But he could usually talk himself out of trouble - one of his favorite ripostes was "Who said I understand it? I memorize what to do and do it. Keeps the teachers happy!" And he'd usually moved on before anyone realized that he _had_ understood 'it' and knew exactly what he was doing.

At least when he went to Rainier he didn't have to deal with potential bullies who resented the new kid who knew more than they did; though there were one or two who resented that fact that a 'kid' two years younger than almost anyone else among the freshmen had been able to pass the exams to let him go to Rainier. However, they weren't bullies; they just ignored him. And despite them, he made some friends. The environment wasn't hostile.

'Personal experience' seemed an odd theme for an anthropology class, but when Dr. Stoddard set his class a project to write about 'something that influenced my life', he got a paper out of the subject that Stoddard thought good enough to submit on Blair's behalf to a magazine. The letter of acceptance was enthusiastic enough that it encouraged Blair to write more papers for it, and soon he had several published works to his name.

And if sometimes he thought that he would like those bullies he had met in his school days to know how successful the 'academic nerd' they had scorned now was - who could blame him?

 


End file.
